Jimmy Neutron
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: Kurt comes home for Christmas after his first term at NYADA. Blaine's first performance in a new show awaits & Kurt has a surprise for him. Fluffy and lovely. "Jimmy Neutron" refers to the cartoon character with a very large quiff... not unlike our Kurt.


Turning on his laptop, Blaine Anderson poured his coffee carefully, not forgetting to pour an extra for the boy getting changed upstairs. As he heard the regular beep telling him his laptop had started up, he put the sugars into the cup and walked to the fridge to fetch the milk. Why did school have to include lessons? Why couldn't the whole day be a whole lot of Glee club? He made a mental note to go and see Ms Pillsbury to get all the information about all colleges with Performance courses in New York; although he seemed to be fully confident in himself, he didn't want to presume he'd automatically get into NYADA where his boyfriend and Rachel attended. Taking a seat in front of his laptop he let out a laugh as he saw the background which had clearly been set by Kurt earlier. It was a photo of the two of them on Blaine's first visit to NYADA, the pair of them hadn't been able to stop smiling after a whole month of not seeing each other. Out of nowhere, a video popped up and Blaine jumped slightly before smiling at the images swimming over his screen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Kurt laughing at the clip on the screen so he snapped his head back to see the performance they'd done with Santana, Quinn and Rachel the previous year. Quickly the video moved to their walk in Central Park on the same day the original photo was taken, the sight of brown leaves littering the ground made Blaine miss Autumn, miss New York. He needed to live there, it wasn't enough that he could visit Kurt once a month (if he was lucky), he needed to experience it, to _live _it. Seeing quick flashes of all their friends smiling faces looking up to them, Blaine felt Kurt's hand squeeze his shoulder tightly. Then it came, the video of Kurt in a simple white v-neck which he was fairly sure had been stolen from his own wardrobe. He could see that Kurt in the video was scribbling on a piece of cardboard before he looked up to the person clearly holding the camera and nodded before turning the cardboard to for Blaine to see. 'I love you' it read and was marked with a heart underneath. Then came the song, Kurt sang 'Teenage Dream' to him and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. It was slowed down with only the plucking of an acoustic guitar backing him up and yet Blaine didn't think the song could be done better. More videos flashed up, of Blaine, Kurt, the other Glee kids. Tears began to well in his eyes as he recalled all the memories, the days, the places of all the videos. Thoughts went to the rest of his friends, where were they all? Of course he knew where Rachel was, somewhere with Quinn somewhere since it was Christmas Eve. As the song ended, there was a video he knew he hadn't seen before, a video of he and Kurt kissing on the side of McKinley's stage. There had been no performance going on, and no Glee meeting so who had taken it? Had Kurt set it up?

"Quinn," Kurt said simply, "she'd walked in on us talking and thought it was a sweet moment so she caught it on video. She didn't tell either of us about it because she thought it was creepy," Without replying, Blaine watched the rest of the video with the tears still in his eyes. White v-neck Kurt came back on to the screen and Blaine saw he was writing again, in a pink marker. 'I miss you' he'd written and at that point the camera moved, clearly being passed to someone else and surely enough Rachel was seen running over to Kurt to change the 'I' to 'We' and she waved and blew a kiss to the camera before running back to hold the camera. He could then tell that the camera was being turned and he could see Quinn and Rachel wave at him before Quinn gave Rachel a small peck on the cheek. As the camera turned back to the boy, Kurt's fingers shaped a heart and he too blew a kiss before the screen went black.

"Kurt," said Blaine, turning to see the boy smiling down at him again, "that was beautiful,"

"You're beautiful," he laughed before messing the smaller boy's hair slightly, "and I missed you, what else was I supposed to do in my free time?"

"I don't know, rehearse?"

"Oh please, I know my lines already," teased Kurt before turning and sitting down on his boyfriend's knee, "it just sucks so much that you're here and I'm there. I love it, I do but I just love you a little more,"

"A little?" Blaine tested, quirking his eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes, just a little. So you did like it?"

"Do I look like I liked it?" Kurt noticed the tears on Blaine's cheeks and kissed them away softly before licking his lips. The time apart had been hard but the way Blaine was getting through it was by performing as much as he possibly could. By joining a theatre troupe in Ohio, he managed to land the lead in two performances already; sure they weren't all heading to Broadway next week but it was something to get him by the time away from Kurt and as Rachel always said, 'you can never have too much theatre experience'.

"I can't wait to see you tonight, I'm_ so _proud of you Blaine," a smile crept onto Blaine's face as he listened to his boyfriend talk, it was the first time he would see him perform without it being anything to do with Glee. Unfortunately, Kurt had missed him in his role of Roger in RENT in October but Burt had made him a DVD which he apparently watched all the time, whenever he got sad or lonely. According to Quinn, Rachel could recite the script off by heart the amount of times he'd had it on in the apartment they all shared.

"I can't wait for you to see me," he sighed nervously, "I'm super scared though,"

"Why! You'll be brilliant, you're a fantastic performer Blaine,"

"You make me nervous," he admitted shamelessly, "not to mention the ten page report Rachel will probably write up and give to me after the show," Kurt started laughing as he stood up to fetch the coffee Blaine had poured earlier, "I don't know why you're laughing, you know it's true,"

"Yes maybe it is but that ten page report will be filled with nothing but praise," Blaine remained unconvinced, "and maybe a sarcastic comment about an afro not being the correct hair 'do for stage,"

"I resent that, you'll see just how fitting the hair 'do is for our show,"

"See, not only are you performing but you helped write it, that's gold Blaine. You'll definitely get into NYADA with that under your belt,"

"Don't say that Kurt," Blaine swatted his hand in disbelief, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't sure he'd ever get into NYADA, he just couldn't see it. Kurt and Rachel, they were stars. He wasn't a star.

"Why not, it's true!"

"I just don't want to get my hopes up for something so high I might not be able to reach,"

"Now I know you're a little guy but come on Blaine, you're fantastic. You can do whatever you want to do, and if you want to get into NYADA, you'll get it. You're in a much better position than I was last year, I was fighting for the lead in the school production and here you are writing your own and getting the lead. You'll get in and we can be together again,"

"I hope so, I don't like that I've only seen you three times since you went Kurt,"

"Me neither, but I'm here now so it's OK. Yeah?"

"I guess,"

"Stop pouting your cute little head," Kurt walked back over to Blaine and took his face in his hands before kissing him lightly parting his lips allowing Blaine to deepen the kiss. As he pulled away, he smiled at his boyfriend of almost two years, "you're going to be great and you know it,"

"Yeah I do," he admitted sarcastically pulling Kurt to sit on his lap again, he snaked an arm around his waist and cuddled him in close, "you know this obsession with NYADA, with being a star, it's all insignificant compared with my want to be with you, you're all I want Kurt,"

"You're all I want too Blaine, New York is just a better place for us and in a few months you can come and be with me. This is what we need,"

"I know it is, and I can't wait to share it with you," Blaine kissed the crook of Kurt's neck again, "and Rachel,"

"And Rachel,"

"And Quinn,"

"And Quinn,"

"But you, mostly you,"

"Yes, mostly you too, Blaine," laughed Kurt, running his fingers through the messy hair Blaine had grown over the months they'd been apart, "I really do love this afro,"

"It really loves you too,"

"I'm glad it does,"

"Jimmy Neutron,"

"You're adorable,"

"And your coffee is getting cold,"

"I can always make another one," Kurt teased while leaning in again to kiss Blaine, "come here you."

"Gladly."


End file.
